Toy
Toy is a song by Israeli singer Netta. Lyrics Ree, ouch, hey, hm, la Ree, ouch, hey, hm, la Ree, ree, ouch, ouch, ouch, la Ree, ouch, hey, hm, la Ree, ree, ouch, ouch, ouch, la He's a baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak-bak-mhm-boy Baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak I'm not your Ree, ouch, hey, hm, la Ree, ree, ouch, ouch, ouch, la He's a baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak-bak-mhm-boy Baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak I'm not your Ree, ouch, hey, hm, la Ree, ree, ouch, ouch, ouch, la Ree, ouch, hey, hm, la Look at me, I'm a beautiful creature I don't care about your modern-time preachers Welcome boys, too much noise, I will teach ya Pam pam pa hoo, prram pam pa hoo Hey, I think you forgot how to play My teddy bear's running away The Barbie got somethin' to say, hey, hey, hey Hey! My "Simon says" leave me alone I'm taking my Pikachu home You're stupid just like your smartphone Wonder Woman don't you ever forget You're divine and he's about to regret He's a baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak-bak-mhm-boy Baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak I'm not your baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bak-mhm-bak-mhm-bak-mhm... I'm not your toy, not your toy You stupid boy, stupid boy I'll take you down now, make you watch me Dancing with my dolls on the motha-bucka beat Not your toy (cululoo, cululoo) (Cululoo, cululoo) A-A-A-Ani lo buba Don't you go and play with me, boy A-A-A-Ani lo buba Don't you go and play, shake! (Cululoo, cululoo) Wedding bells ringing (Cululoo, cululoo) Money man bling-bling I don't care about your stefa, baby Pam pam pa hoo, prram pam pa hoo Wonder Woman don't you ever forget You're divine and he's about to regret He's a baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak-bak-mhm-boy Baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bakbak I'm not your baka-mhm-bak-mhm-bak-mhm-bak-mhm-bak-mhm... I'm not your toy, not your toy You stupid boy, stupid boy I'll take you down now, make you watch me Dancing with my dolls on the motha-bucka beat I'll t-t-t-take you now W-w-w-with me Now, boy I'm not your toy You stupid boy I'll take you down now, make you watch me Dancing with my dolls on the motha-bucka beat (I'm not your toy) Look at me, I'm a beautiful creature (You stupid boy) I don't care about your modern-time preachers I'm not your toy, not your toy, not your toy, not your toy, toy I'm not your toy, not your toy, not your toy, toy Why it sucks # The lyrics of this song are just borderline dumb and are filled with bunch of words that have no meaning. # In this song, Netta makes chicken noises for no apparent reason. Also, "Motha-bucka beat"? Really? # The autotune on Netta's voice in some parts is unbearable. # This song was supposed to be a feminist anthem, but it just comes across as awkward # The only reason this song has any recognition is the fact it was on Eurovision. Music Video Netta - TOY - Israel - Official Music Video - Eurovision 2018 Category:Netta Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Cringeworthy songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Songs That Don't Even Qualify as Songs Category:Feminist Anthems